Changes
by AofS96
Summary: When Asami Ryuichi was forced to marry a woman he could never love, he thought he would have to climb his way out of hell alone. It wasn't until he met a little girl and a young criminal photographer that the changes began.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

 **Chapter 1**

Asami Ryuichi is a cold and calculating man. Everything he does is to further his position or get something he desires. Usually he can force his will upon others. Make them squeal and beg him to take what he wants and leave them be. But this was different. He could not break his newest enemy and had to think of a new tactic. Which is why he stands here now. Wearing a new Armani tux in a church filled with people he cared little about, faking a smile as a woman walked towards him dressed in white.

The woman is Uchibayashi Chihori. She is unspeakably plain and tries to cover that fact with mountains of makeup. If her grandfather didn't have so much power and he didn't need to advance his position in the world this marriage would never be happening. As she finally reached the altar he accepted her hand with a gentle kiss. Romantic vows and over the top reception followed before the two headed out on a luxurious honeymoon, paid for and planned by Chihori's grandfather.

"I know you only married me because my grandfather made you." Chihori said draping herself over Asami's arm "But I know you'll grow to love me like I love you."

"I doubt that." Asami replied in a cold voice.

One month after the honeymoon Chihori was found to be pregnant, something she used to get what she wanted from Asami. Even though he could not stand the woman he had a soft spot for children especially his own. Chihori threw the pregnancy in his face and demanded so much under the guise of "keeping their baby happy". It six weeks into the pregnancy that they discovered she was carrying twins and that meant everything she wanted their had to be two of them, one for each child.

At eight and a half months she gave birth to one boy and one girl both healthy. Both seemed to inherit their mother's looks while only small traces of Asami could be seen. She decided then and there that her children would be spoiled rotten. They were given only the best things in life and wanted for nothing. Everything was perfect for them until Asami decided to try and teach them some respect. It started when they were three. Kazu, the son, and Sui, the daughter, were playing in the living room under the watchful eye of a babysitter while their parents were out.

"Alright Kazu, Sui, time for bed." The babysitter said with a smile as she started to pick up their toys.

"Me no want." Kazu said still playing while Sui shook her head.

"I don't care. It's time for bed." She said again taking the toys from the two.

"Give." Kazu said sticking a hand out for the toy.

"No."

"Give!" He screamed.

"No." She said again.

"GIVE!" He screamed louder.

"NO, it's time for bed." She replied picking them both up in her arms.

"NOOOO!" They both screeched, thrashing in her arms. Sui even bit her shocking her and causing her to lose her grip. They both ran back to living room and dumped their toys on the floor once again. When the sitter tried to pick them up again they started chucking blocks and various other toys at her. This is the scene that Asami and Chihori came in on.

"What is going on here?" Asami asked his cold, commanding voice causing the people in the room to freeze.

"I was trying to put them to bed but they refused to listen. They started screaming at me when I tried to bring them to their rooms, Sui even bit me. Then when they got free, they came in here and proceeded to throw their toys at me." The sitter explained.

"Is this true?" He asked his children to which they nodded.

"We no want go bed daddy." Sui said.

"If someone in charge of you tells you to do something you do it. You have to have respect for your elders." Asami explained crouching to their level.

"But mommy said we no have listen to her." Kazu said pointing to the babysitter "She common."

That was one of the many times Chihori taught their children the "right" way of doing things and her lessons seemed to stick more than Asami's did. In the end spoiled didn't even cover what their children were. Kazu and Sui were selfish and rude with no respect for their elders including, it seemed, their own father. Asami fought Chihori on it and in the end of it all Chihori won. Asami moved them to a bigger penthouse which had enough rooms that everyone got their own. Asami ignored his wife and family as much as possible and only appeared loving towards them when in public.

This was Asami's life and it made him only work that much harder to find a way out of this loveless and horrible life. It was when Kazu and Sui turned ten that the changes in Asami's life began.

* * *

 **This first chapter is kind of short. Akihito won't be joining until a little later on so have patience. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes**

 **Chapter 2**

Asami was sitting behind his desk reading over some paperwork for the new club he was opening when the first call came. It was one in the afternoon and he had told Kirishima to hold all his calls until after two.

"Asami." He said coldly into the phone showing how pissed he was a being disturbed.

"Dis 'sami Ry-ryuichi?" A little voice asked causing Asami to sit up straighter in his chair. It was a child's voice.

"Yes this is. Who are you?" He asked as calmly and warmly as he could.

"I...I is...Bye." The child abruptly hung up the phone.

Asami sat in shock for a minute, listening to the dial tone, before he put the phone back on the receiver. How did this child get his number? More importantly, how did the child know his name? He didn't even know the child's name. He could have Kirishima trace the call but he doubted it would do much. Maybe the child would call again.

A few days later the child did call again. This time the call came around two in the afternoon and Asami was a bit more productive in gleaming information from the child. He found that the child was a girl named Amelia and that she was three. That was all he got before she hung up on him again but he had to say he was impressed. This girl was three and already making phone calls to a powerful yakuza. When his children were three they were still throwing blocks at the babysitter.

More phone calls revealed that Amelia had gotten his name and number from a card she found in her mother's diary. The most interesting thing he learned was that the girl was living in New York. In order for her to be making phone calls to him at two in the afternoon in Tokyo she would have to be calling at one in the morning in New York. He had had Kirishima start to track the phone calls. They were usually brief but seemed to come from the same place so they got closer with every call.

There were no phone calls for two weeks after the last one and Asami was getting worried, though he would never admit it out loud. He and Kirishima were discussing a new way to track the calls when the intercom buzzed.

"Asami-sama, sorry to disturb you, but there is a man and a young child here. The man is claiming that the child is yours." This raised both of their eyebrows. Usually women showed claiming to have his child but never a man.

"This is new." Asami said under his breath before answering the intercom "Send them both up with Suoh."

The two men only had to wait a moment before there was a knock at the office door. Asami called for the person to enter and Suoh stepped in holding the door open. The man walked in first. He was trying to look confident but it was clear he was very uncomfortable. He was dressed in some cheap suit, his tie loosened slightly giving him a more disheveled look. He clearly wanted to look like he had some money but it was clear he had very little. He paled in comparison to the men that surrounded him.

The little girl that followed him was looking around the huge office with an awe struck face. Her slick, black hair was put back in a neat single braid. She wore a little blue dress and had a simple black backpack on her back. She held a book close to her chest. Asami cleared his throat to get her attention. When they locked eyes it was clear that she was indeed his because looking back at him where his eyes. The only difference was her eyes were wide with innocence and curiosity.

"Sit." Asami ordered. The man took one of the seats in front of his desk while the little girl pulled herself into the other. "Why are you here?"

"Because she is your daughter and I want you to have her." The man answered.

"Why bring her now? You have clearly raised her for a few years. What changed to make you want to get rid of her?"

"You believe me when I say she is your daughter?" The man asked slightly taken aback.

"Of course." Asami answered with a smirk "She looks just like me. Of course a paternity test will be done to insure the truth but I quite certain. Now, answer my question."

"Well my wife told me she was mine and when she died the truth came out."

"How so?"

"I found her diary and it contain the information."

Before Asami could reply a little hand went up straight into the air. The girl had been sitting quietly but now she looked like she had something rather important to say. Asami nodded at her to speak.

"What's a 'ore?" She asked turning her head to the side in curiosity. The man's eyes went wide in shock while Asami raised an eyebrow.

"You mean a whore?" Asami asked and she nodded "Where did you hear that word?"

"He call mommy that before she die." She said pointing to the man.

"Did he now?" Glaring at the now sweating man "Did he do anything else?"

"He hit me and call me 'itch. Dat why I call you." Asami shot the pale and sweating man a blood curdling glare.

"Suoh." He says.

Suoh nods, coming up behind the man and forcing him out of the chair. He wrestled the man to the door which Kirishima was holding open. "Wait." Amelia yelled jumping out of the chair and running over to the pair. She looked up the two and motioned for them to come down to her level.

After receiving a nod from Asami, Suoh forced the man onto his knees. What happened next shocked everyone. She brought her hand up and slapped the man across the face and then kicked him right between the legs. He doubled over in pain and she reached forward bringing his face back up.

"Bye, bye." She said with a sweet smile and little wave. Then she skipped back to her chair as Suoh took the man out the door. Asami just stared at the child before him as Kirishima approached once again.

"The car is waiting down stairs to take you and the young mistress home, Asami-sama."

"Very well. Come along Amelia." He said getting up and walking around his desk. Amelia stood up walked over to Asami and took his hand giving him a smile. He could only look at her little hand in his, he never did this with the twins.

"May I take your bag?" Kirishima asked.

"Who you?" She asked looking up at him.

"I am Asami-sama's secretary Kirishima Kei." He answered. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. After shaking hands she nodded her head before smiling and handing the bag over.

The drive to the mansion was relatively quiet as Amelia looked out the window in awe pointing at the many different sights. When they arrived, Asami got out of the car first before helping Amelia out. She looked around in pure awe and happiness. She took his hand once more as he led her inside.

"This is your new home." He said crouching down to her level. "You'll be staying in the guest room for now but tomorrow you can pick out different decorations and toys."

"Ok papa." She says giving him another smile. He smiled back at her. He could get use to having Amelia around.

"What the hell is this?!" A voiced yelled. He knew he had forgotten something.

 **I think that this chapter got away from me a bit but I am not quite sure. Tell me what you think. Until next time. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes**

 **Chapter 3**

The drive to the mansion was relatively quiet as Amelia looked out the window in awe pointing at the many different sights. When they arrived, Asami got out of the car first before helping Amelia out. She looked around in pure awe and happiness. She took his hand once more as he led her inside.

"This is your new home." He said crouching down to her level. "You'll be staying in the guest room for now but tomorrow you can pick out different decorations and toys."

"Ok papa." She says giving him another smile. He smiled back at her. He could get use to having Amelia around.

"What the hell is this?!" A voiced yelled. He knew he had forgotten something.

Asami turned around to see Chihori descending the stairs a look of anger on her face. The twins followed her looking a mix of confused and mad. Amelia did not appear scared, however, and continued to look around her new home.

"This is Amelia. My daughter." Asami said addressing the sneering Chihori.

"Oh really?" She snapped "I don't remember giving birth to her, so she can't be yours."

"Well, you're not her mother." Asami said with a straight face while taking the abuse.

"No SHIT!" She screams and points at Amelia "Which whore's child is she? And why is she in my house?"

"You mean lady." Amelia says pointing at Chihori.

"Don't call my mom names, runt." Kazu said shoving Amelia to the floor. She picked herself back up and dusted her dress off.

"Why you call me runt?"

"Cause I'm bigger." He said with a sneer. A look of understanding overcame her face and she ran over to Asami. She put her hands up clearly wanting to be picked up. He took her into his arms holding her on his hip. She looked down at Kazu with a big smile.

"Now I bigger." She stated matter of factly. Asami smirked while Kirishima tried to hold back his laughter.

"I will not have this thing living in my house." Chihori stated.

"She is not a thing she is a child." Asami said with a glare holding Amelia closer, "And this is my house, not yours. She stays and if you don't like it then live somewhere else." He begins to walk up the stairs, Kirishima following closely behind.

"I'll tell my grandfather about this!" She yelled at him.

"Go ahead." He said back before disappearing from her sight.

He brought Amelia over to her new bedroom and left her to settle in. He and Kirishima went to his office. Sitting at his desk, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He just sat there thinking for a few moments before addressing Kirishima.

"I want you and Suoh to work out a guard for Amelia. Someone who will be with her at all times." He said causing Kirishima to nod and pull out his cell phone shooting off multiple texts, "Also, enroll her in preschool. The same one the twins went to should work. I am sure Amelia will do much better."

"Hai, Asami-sama." He said before bowing and leaving.

For the next few weeks, Asami made an effort to come home early to spend time with his newly founded daughter. He would be sure to arrive home in time for "family" dinner which seemed to keep Chihori and the twins away from Amelia. One night he had had a late "meeting" with some punk at the warehouse. He had called his chef to make sure Amelia ate that night, he knew Chihori would try to deny her dinner without him there. When he arrived home at one in the morning, he found Amelia lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Rushing her to the hospital, it was discovered she had a concussion, a fracture in her radius, and damage to her carpals(wrist). She had told him that Sui had tripped her but it was denied by the ten-year-old. A few days later Amelia's newly completed bedroom was trashed and all of her new books and toys destroyed.

"It must have been her." Chihori said with a glare at Amelia, "She is just an ungrateful little brat who is using you for your money."

"You make it sound like she's a whore." Asami said in a cold voice.

"Like mother, like daughter."

Through all the abuse, however, it seemed like Amelia was happy. When he asked her why she was so happy she told him: "I just love my papa". He smiled for hours after that. Neither of the twins had ever said they love him and while Chihori said it to him it just didn't feel right. He told her that to he puts more weight in actions so he may not always say he loves her as well she should know he does. She didn't seem to fully get it but it was a start.

A week or so later, the "family" was to attend a party and they went out together to get new outfits. The men were first getting fitted for suits then they were going to a boutique to get the dresses. They had just finished the fittings when Amelia walked up to Asami pulling on his pant leg to get attention.

"Me want too." She said pointing at the man holding the measuring tape.

"You will be measured when we get your dress." He said ruffling her hair "Just wait."

"No. Me want too." She said again now pulling on his suit.

"You want a suit?" A nod was his response.

She was fitted while Asami looked on with a small smile. On the day of the party, Asami could be seen wearing a three-piece, black Armani suit with a simple red tie. Holding his hand was Amelia wearing a miniature version of Asami's suit with a more feminine cut and slightly larger left sleeve, in order to accommodate for her cast. Her long black hair was pulled back into a simple french braid, Asami still didn't know how his secretary knew how to do that. She looked like an Asami and greeted everyone with a smile but changed her attitude with the changes in her papa.

It had been two months since she had arrived and her cast had just been taken off. She had been up in her room when Asami called her down for dinner. She was at the top of the stairs when Kazu tripped her sending her tumbling down once again. Unfortunately, Asami had been there this time seeing it happen in real time. Her injuries were similar to last time but this was a tipping point for Asami. He wouldn't leave his child in these conditions. He moved himself and Amelia to the penthouse in one of the buildings he owned close to Sion.

"You can't do this!" Chihori yelled at him as he was leaving "You're abandoning your wife and children. My grandfather won't let you get away with this."

"I already talked to your grandfather." He said with a calm voice.

"What?!" She reeled back as if she had been slapped.

"We agreed that, because of all your spoiling, Kazu and Sui will never be able to take over for either of our organizations. So I'll be raising Amelia to be my heir and when your grandfather dies I will inherit his organization which I will then pass down to Amelia. Also, after your grandfather's death, we will be divorcing as I will have no reason to keep you around."

"You can't do this! I won't let you!" She screamed grabbing onto his arm.

"It's already done." He said pulling away. He walked towards the door but before he left he called back. "You can keep Kazu and Sui."

He arrived back at his new penthouse to find Amelia sitting at the table eating dinner while the chef watched over her. He had decided to leave their chef in charge of Amelia while he was away because he knew the older woman had raised three of her own children. Their new life at the penthouse was perfect until Amelia got sick.

 **I know a lot of people want to see Akihito join the story and he will either join in the next chapter or the one after. It depends on how I write the next chapter. These first chapters are for me to set up the story. Anyway, let me know what you thought. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changes**

 **Chapter 4**

It started with a few headaches and a slight change in her behavior, getting noticeably grumpier and irritable. Asami pushed it off as her just being a child. Not all children are perfect and, while she was easy to deal with, as she got comfortable it would make sense for her attitude to change. It wasn't until one week later that this change was discovered to be a symptom of something far worse.

Amelia was sitting in class when her teacher saw her fall forward onto her desk. She thought she had just fallen asleep so she went to awaken her. As she approached the desk she noticed that Amelia was shaking. She pulled her off her desk to find her eyes rolled back in her head. She was having a seizure.

The teacher ran for the phone dialing 119. The noise in the classroom drew Amelia's guard inside. Running for his charge, he held her as they waited for the ambulance. While on the way there he called Asami reporting the situation. He met them at the hospital and Amelia was given the best treatment that could be given. Every test was run. It was 24 hours later that they had their final answer. Amelia had a mass in her brain.

"We will need to do more test to determine exactly what type of tumor it is and if it is benign or not." The doctor told Asami, "We need to figure out if the tumor has spread to the surrounding brain as well. If it hasn't we may be able to remove it completely with just surgery but if not she may need intense radiation and chemotherapy."

"Will the seizures be a recurring problem?" Asami asked his face neutral.

"While the mass remains, yes. After that it will depend."

"Thank you, doctor."

It was determined that the tumor was a Grade 2 Astrocytoma, a type of tumor that grows slowly and infiltrates the surrounding brain tissue. Amelia would have to undergo radiation and chemo in order to hopefully shrink the tumor. Asami explained to Amelia what was happening and held her hand as they inserted her central line which would make chemo easier for her. She, unfortunately, was going to have stay at the hospital for a while.

At the beginning of her second week in the hospital, while her papa was at work, her nurse told her she would be getting a visiter. In walked a young man with blond hair, hazel eyes, a book under his arm and a camera around his neck. He greeted her with a bright smile and a small wave.

"Hey there. I'm Takaba Akihito but you can call me Aki." He said sitting down beside her bed, "I am going to be keeping you company today."

"Hi Aki, I'm Amelia." She said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet ya. I was thinking we could read and maybe I can convince your nurse and that suit at the door to let me take you to the play room. It's really fun."

"Sure." She said brightening up a little at the possibility of leaving her hospital room.

"Why don't we start with the book, hm?"

"What 'bout the camera?"

"My camera? It's for my job. I'm a journalist."

"You show me some picture?"

"I don't see why not."

They spent an hour playing with Aki's camera when Amelia's nurse came in with lunch for the pair. It was then that Aki asked if they could go to the play room. After he convinced the nurse to let them go under her supervision and Amelia's guards attending as well. They spent hours playing together, even bringing the guards into play as well. She was brought back to her room after getting permission to borrow another book from the shelf. Aki sat in the chair beside her bed and read to her until her papa arrived.

To say Asami was surprised to see some stranger sitting next to his daughter's bed was an understatement. What really got him, however, was the bright smile he saw on Amelia's face, something he hadn't seen since the whole ordeal started. The smile widened a bit when she saw him standing in the door frame.

"Papa, you're here." She said causing the stranger to turn to face him, "This Aki. He really fun. He play with me."

"It's nice to meet you." Aki said putting his hand out, "My name's Takaba Akihito but I told little Amelia to call me Aki." Asami just stared at the young man before him until he put his hand down, "Well I better get going. I have some work to do. I'll see you soon Amelia." He said as he left giving Amelia a wave.

"Bye Aki." Amelia said waving in return. After he had left her attention turned to her father. "Isn't he great papa?"

"Of course sweetheart." He answered giving her a small smile, "I have to go talk to Uncle Kei for a second okay?"

"Okay, papa." She replied with a smile. He kissed her on the forehead before going out into the hallway and pulling out his phone.

"Kirishima, get me everything on a kid named Takaba Akihito."

Later that night, Akihito was perched in a warehouse taking pictures of a deal that was to happen. He had snapped off a few pictures when he recognized one of the men. It was Amelia's father. What was he doing here? He was suddenly pulled from his hiding place by one of the many goons in a black suit and dragged down to the level below them. He was forced to his knees in front of the man.

"Asami-sama, I found this kid taking pictures from the walkway." The goon said. Wait, Asami? He looked up at Amelia's father with wide eyes. This man was Asami Ryuichi. Asami aimed his gun between his eyes.

"What are you playing at you punk?" He said with a cold glare. Akihito was screwed.

 **That's the chapter. Sorry for the late update I had a lot to do. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think so far. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Changes**

 **Chapter 5**

Later that night, Akihito was perched in a warehouse taking pictures of a deal that was to happen. He had snapped off a few pictures when he recognized one of the men. It was Amelia's father. What was he doing here? He was suddenly pulled from his hiding place by one of the many goons in a black suit and dragged down to the level below them. He was forced to his knees in front of the man.

"Asami-sama, I found this kid taking pictures from the walkway." The goon said. Wait, Asami? He looked up at Amelia's father with wide eyes. This man was Asami Ryuichi. Asami aimed his gun between his eyes.

"What are you playing at you punk?" He said with a cold glare. Akihito was screwed.

"I don't…" Asami backhanded him with the butt of his gun.

"First, I see you with my sick child and now here while I conduct business. What is your game?"

"I didn't even know who you were until that guy said you name." Akihito said pointing at the guard that dragged him out of his hiding place. "If I didn't know who you were before now how was I supposed to know that Amelia was your daughter?"

"If you weren't at the hospital to get leverage on me, why were you there?" Asami asked through narrow eyes.

"I was volunteering." Akihito said maneuvering himself to sit with his back against a wall, "I spent most of my childhood and early teen years in the hospital because of cancer. My parents even moved us to America in hopes of getting better care. I just remembered being so alone during my time in the hospital cause both my parents worked and I was too sick to leave my room. I wanted to be able to cheer up children who suffer the same fate."

"So why pick Amelia's room?" Asami asked.

"The nurses told me about her and how she was always alone and looked so sad so I decided to spend the day with her to see if I could make her happy."

Asami just stared at the boy before him. He could not see a single lie in his eyes. He took the camera from the guard and started to flip through the pictures he began deleting them until he came to one from the that morning. It was of the boy and Amelia they looked happy in the photo, Amelia looked happy. After deleting all photos from the night he threw the camera back at Akihito who caught it with a stunned look.

"Get out of here, brat." He said walking away, "The next time I catch you I won't be as kind."

Akihito spent the next few day avoiding going to visit Amelia. He didn't want to chance running into her father again. He wasn't scared but he was cautious to bring Amelia into the middle of the little disagreement. It was on his fifth day of avoiding Amelia's room that he was stopped by two men in sharp black suits. He was dragged up to Amelia's room where the two Asamis were waiting. Amelia's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Aki you're here." She said with a bright smile. Asami was looking at Amelia before he gave a small chuckle and smile. He stood and walked over to Akihito who was still standing in the door.

"Hello." He said sticking his hand out for a handshake. "My name is Asami Ryuichi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Takaba Akihito." Akihito responded taking Asami's hand and giving it a shake. "Nice to meet you too."

"My daughter was telling me all about the fun you had with her but she was sad that you hadn't come to visit her since."

"I missed you Aki." Amelia said with a sad smile.

"I asked my guards to bring you here because I have a proposition for you." Asami said sitting back down.

"A proposition?" Akihito asked.

"Yes. I would like you to spend your days with Amelia playing with her and keeping her company in my place. I will pay you handsomely to do so."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Akihito said after some thought.

"Why not?" Asami asked eyes narrowed.

"Because if I was to devote all my time to Amelia than I wouldn't be able to help all the other children here." Seeing Amelia sadden because of this Akihito continued, "But I can add her to my rotation and come see here at a set time. Sometimes I may only be able to stay for a few minutes but I will try to visit you whenever I can. Ok?"

"Ok Aki." Amelia said with a smile.

"Is that alright with you Asami?"

"May I speak with you in the hall?" Asami said standing up and walking out the door. Akihito followed him after giving a smile to Amelia. He was pinned to the wall the second the door was closed. "What do you think you are doing you brat? I spared your life, let you walk away without any lasting damage and this is how you repay me? Try and deny my child her happiness?"

"In case you didn't notice Amelia was pretty happy with the arrangement that I came up with. She's not selfish enough to demand someone to only be hers. Unlike you apparently. You're the only one with the problem, you bast-"

Akihito was cut off by Asami's lips on his, dominating him. It was an aggressive, bruising kiss causing Akihito to gasp. Taking advantage of the situation Asami plunged his tongue into Akihito's mouth. Coming back to himself suddenly, Akihito pushed at Asami until he was released. Akihito wiped his mouth and stared wide eyed at Asami before making a break for it, streaking down the hall. Asami smirked as he stared after Akihito. He returned to Amelia who looked at him with curiosity.

"Where Aki, papa?" She asked.

"He had to go home but don't worry you'll see him tomorrow." Asami said with a small smile. Asami was going to make sure she saw him every day for the rest of his life. Akihito was going to be his.

 **That's it. I hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long I am very busy at the moment. Please let me know what you think. I enjoy getting reviews. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! I know I usually put these little messages at the bottom of my stories but I really need to say thank you to all of you. The people who have read my story and continue to follow, favorite and review it means a lot. My mind likes to fly from idea to idea without really giving me time to work on one. I thank you for your patience. Now without further ado….**_

 **Changes**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day Akihito had an early shoot with a magazine company which ended up lasting until about lunchtime because of a few stubborn models. He got to the hospital and went straight to the cafeteria, deciding to get lunch before visiting the kids. He was excited to see them all but dreaded one in particular. Amelia. Now Amelia was a sweet girl, and he knew he was developing quite a soft spot for the girl, but her damn father just got his nerves. That annoying bastard confused the shit out of him.

"Why hello there." A deep baritone voice said from behind him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Akihito turned around to see the smirking bastard's face. He pretty much looked the same as any other day wearing a black three piece suit with white button up shirt, red tie, and shiny leather shoes. He was flanked by two men dressed very similar, probably his guards. Making a point to ignore the man Akihito turned around and started to pick out food for his tray.

"Not going to say hello to me?" Asami asked moving back into Akihito's point of view. Akihito just moved around him to get to the check out paying for his meal and heading towards a table. He was stopped when Asami grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Stop ignoring me you brat." Asami said with a glare. Akihito just shook him off and sat down at one of the tables. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Akihito said looking up at him.

"Anything." Asami said sitting opposite Akihito.

"Well how about this? What is your deal? One minute you threaten me and the next you're kissing me. And aren't married with two kids, where are they? And Amelia's mother, what about her? Where is she?" Asami just stared at Akihito and Akihito stared right back that is until his stomach started rumbling reminding him of his hunger. He started digging into his food while Asami continued to stare.

"You interest me." Asami said eventually. Akihito looked up at him with a look of confusion. "I have only known you for about a week and you are the only person that doesn't seemed to be frightened or intimidated by me. You constantly talk back and refuse to do as I say. I have brought politicians to their knees with a glare yet it doesn't affect you. You interest me."

"What about your family and Amelia's mom? I know Amelia isn't your wife's daughter because it would have been all over the news."

"I would rather not discuss it."

"Fair enough." They sat in silence for a few minutes while Akihito finished his food. He stood and Asami did the same. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you usually come later?"

"I had a meeting with Amelia's doctors." Asami said after a few seconds of silence.

"So...don't keep me in suspense."

"The chemo and radiation is helping but the seizures are still a problem. They are hoping to do surgery in few weeks. They want to try and remove as much of the mass as they can before continuing with the chemo and radiation."

"Well that's good news." They made their way out into the main lobby of the hospital. "I have get to visiting the kids. Maybe some time we can get coffee and talk some more."

"Is my little kitten going to miss me?" Asami said with a smirk grabbing Akihito and putting his hands on his ass.

"As if you bastard. Let me go!" Akihito yelled squirming out of Asami's arms and running for the elevator.

"Be good kitten." Asami said to Akihito as he turned to leave.

"Stop calling me that!" Akihito yelled after him.

Once the doors to the elevator closed Akihito let a small smile form. That bastard wasn't too bad when he wasn't molesting or threatening him. Besides getting close to the man might lead him to the biggest scope of his career, taking down the great Asami Ryuichi. He ended up at Amelia's room first to see the little girl sitting with a book in her lap. She smiled at Akihito as he walked in and he just had to smile back.

"Hi Aki. Did you see my daddy? We got to eat lunch together after he finished talking with the doctor. Then he read me a story and played with me until Kei said it was time to go back to work."

"That's great Amelia." He said sitting down next to Amelia's bed. Maybe he could hold off on exposing Asami just for this little girl.

In his limo, Asami watched Akihito interact with Amelia. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips until he thought of something that made him chuckle lightly.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima said slightly startled by the sudden noise from his boss.

"I was just thinking how much a better wife Akihito would make instead of Chihori." Asami said to one of his closest friends.

"I couldn't agree with you more Asami-sama."

 **That's it. For some reason it feels different than my other chapters but please tell me what you think. I love getting your criticisms : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Changes**

 **So I had this chapter written for about 6 months along with like three other versions and I** **couldn't decide which one i wanted to go with. At 1:30 AM what I had been looking for finally came to me...Chapter 8. I didn't know where to take the story after this chapter and nothing felt right because of that but now I know where I'm going so I hope to update more. So without further ado, here it is, like an early Christmas present…**

 **Chapter 7**

Asami was being driven to the hospital by Souh. He had left Kirishma back at Sion while he spent the next few days with Amelia. Her surgery was tomorrow and she was getting a little nervous and to be honest so was he. He could stare down the barrel of a gun and beat the life out of any man but the thought of his little girl being operated on put his stomach in knots. He took a deep calming breath as the car pulled up to the front door. He needed to be strong for Amelia. He was deep in thought all the way up to Amelia's room he didn't even notice that someone was already there when he entered.

"Oh. Hey Asami." Akihito said from his spot beside the bed.

"Akihito? What are you doing here?" Asami asked coming to sit on the other side of Amelia.

"Aki came to visit before the thingy tomorrow." Amelia said with a smile, "He says I'll be asleep the whole time."

"It's called a surgery Amelia." Asami said with a small smile.

"I told her there was nothing to be worried about and the doctors are going to take real goos care of her." Akihito said smiling at Amelia.

"And daddy will take care of anyone who hurts me. Right Aki?"

"Right." He responds giving her a high five.

Asami just watched the exchange with yet another small smile. These two were quickly becoming the most important people in his life and he had only known them for such a short time. He would protect them.

"Daddy?" Amelia said pulling him from his musing, "Will you read me a story tonight?"

"Of course." He said picking up one of the books beside the bed. A simple princess tale but one of Amelia's favorites.

Amelia fell asleep before the end of the story and Asami pulled the blankets up to cover her better before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Akihito watched the tender moment in complete silence. They were both making their way out the door when a small voice called out to them.

"Daddy? Aki? Will I see you both tomorrow?" It was Akihito that went over to her sitting on the side of her bed to speak to her.

"Of course. We will both be here before you go in for surgery."

And they both were, arriving at the same time and seeing her off right through the doors leading to the OR. They spent the day in a VIP waiting room that Akihito didn't even know existed. Asami was smoking a cigarette while Akihito fidgeted with his camera. He started taking photos of Asami as he stood by the window, as he paced, when he sat in contemplation. They spent eight hours waiting together carely saying more than a word when the doctor finally came in.

"The surgery was a complete success. We were able to remove the majority of the mass with a bit more chemo and radiation the mass should disappear entirely."

"Oh, thank God." Akihito said with a sigh of relief, "When can we see her?"

"You can see her once she is out of recovery but she won't be awake. She should wake up sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor."

Asami and Akihito waited another hour and a half before being able to see Amelia. Asami stood at the door while Akihito sat at the edge of Amelia's bed with a small smile. He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her new get-well soon teddy bear under her arm while Asami watched in complete silence. Akihito had just passed Asami at the door when he was grabbed on the shoulder. He turned to Asami.

"Come to dinner with me."

Asami and Akihito went to eat at a high-class restaurant, only the best for Asami Ryuichi. Akihito didn't even complain he just excepted it, Asami seemed to be in a weird state of shock. They ate and left without much delay. Asami took Akihito back to his apartment, leading him up the stairs to his door.

"Well this is my stop." Akihito said awkwardly while Asami continued to stare at him, "Are you going to say anything?" But Asami remained silent, "Well...bye...I guess."

Akihito was opening his door when Asami grabbed him spinning him around and locking lips in a heart stopping kiss. Asami licked Akihito's lip asking for entrance which was immediately given. He explored Akihito's mouth encouraging Akihito's tongue to play. Akihito's legs gave out under him and he was secured by a pair of strong arms. When the need for air became to strong they broke apart Asami still holding Akihito up. Getting his footing back, Akihito backed out of Asami's arms moving just behind his door.

"Goodnight...Ryuichi." He said closing the door in front of him. Akihito put his back against the door staring up at the ceiling. He was really getting in to deep with this. On the other side of the door Asami stared at the piece of wood separating him for those sweet lips. He would taste those lips again soon, he thought as he walked back to his limp, and hopefully much more.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, kinda short but just putting me in a good place...I look to have the next one out by next week. Please leave a review : )**


End file.
